leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Young Democrats/DEMopolis
Please use this page to ask (or answer) quetsions about DEMopolis FAQ Below are frequently asked questions about DEMopolis migrated from http://beta.yda.org http://beta.yda.org: Q: How do I report a problem or bug? A: Please include i) detailed steps that you tried ii) the result you got (attaching a picture of the web browser if possible) iii) an explanation of what you expected to happen Here's an example: 1. Go to http://www.yda.org/create-a-chapter 2. Click "Create a chapter DEMopolis account" (http://action.yda.org/chapters/create.jsp) 3. Complete the web form and click the "Create... Q: How can people join my DEMopolis chapter? A: Create a sign-up page for your chapter: 1. Go to http://www.yda.org 2. Click "Chapter Login" (top right) 3. Enter your chapter login info 4. Click the "Website" tab 5. Under "Signup pages" click "New item" Q: How do I change my chapter leadership? A1: The best thing to do is to ask the outgoing chapter leader to setup the incoming chapter leader. Here's how to do it: 1. Go to http://www.yda.org 2. Click the "Chapter Login" link (top right) 3. Login 4. Click the "Configuration" tab 5. Click the "Add Campaign Manager" link 6. Enter the info of your new chapter leader A2: If the outgoing chapter leader is unreachable, you can contact your "parent" chapter (usually a state chapter or caucus) and ask them to add you as a chapter leader. If you're a state chapter leader and you are adding someone from a local chapter, here's how: 1. Go to http://www.yda.org 2. Click "Chapter login" 3. Login 4. Click the "Chapters" tab 5. Find... Q: How do I create a sub-group? A. Rather than creating a sub-group from within your current chapter, you create a new chapter (http://action.yda.org/chapters/create.jsp) and then choose your existing chapter as the "parent chapter." Q: Can I sign-up for multiple groups? A. When you sign-up for a group, you become a member of any "parent" groups. A single email can subscribe to muliple groups, but you have only one primary group. Q: Technically, what is DEMopolis? A. YDA's DEMopolis system is built on top of the Democracy in Action (DIA) platform. DIA has recently posted an updated Getting Started Guide at: http://support.democracyinaction.org/index.php/Main_Page Q: How do I view my email blast statistics? A. To view statistics from an Email Blast that you sent: 1. Login to DEMopolis as a Chapter Leader 2. Click the "Email" tab 3. Click the "Email Summary" NavBar item 4. Click the "details" link for the email Blast you are interested in Q: How do I add a new campaign manager (chapter leader)? A. From the Headquarters Page: 1. go to the chapters tab 2. click on the chapter's name in the list to make the info window appear about the chapter 3. click on the leaders tab on the right hand side of the screen 4. click edit the campaign manager (the current one) 5. click the new icon to create a new campaign manager 6. add the new manager Q: How can I login to DEMopolis? http://action.yda.org/dia/hq/login.jsp?local Category:Young Democrats